


I'm Free To Speak My Mind Anywhere

by Darksidedawn



Series: Wherever I May Roam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Metallica Song, Gen, Very original for Supernatural I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Trapped tending bar, Jo devises a plan.
Series: Wherever I May Roam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I'm Free To Speak My Mind Anywhere

Jo Harvelle glances at the clock again, even though it does no good--she knows she can’t leave until her mom says it’s okay, no matter what time it is. She had a plan today though, she was going to get out of here. 

She’s got a bag packed, filled with all the hunter essentials, and she knows what they are, too. She took damn near perfect notes when old hunters get drunk and start running their mouths. She’s gonna have to drive all through the night to get to where the hunt is, but Jo can’t wait.

Bouncing on her toes, she refills another drink, and catches her mom’s eye. Ellen nods, and Jo carefully wipes down the counter and goes upstairs. Staring at her bed frame, made of the same wood as the Roadhouse, she thinks about all that she’s going to be missing. 

That only lasts for a second though, and soon she’s sneaking out the window and into her beat up pickup--Rick called it “a junkyard scrap pile waiting to happen,” but Jo’s proud of her old girl.

Picking her keys out of her pocket, she tosses her oversize bag in the back, checks the cash she’s saved up, and starts the car up. The rumble of the engine sounds like freedom, and Jo lets out a deep breath. 

Backing out of her hiding spot in the woods, she hits the back roads and doesn’t turn her headlights on until she’s certain her mom can’t see her. Drumming her fingers against the steering wheel for no particular reason, she thinks of her next stop--Huntsville, Alabama, to a vampire nest that Caleb tipped her off to.

The sun sets, splashing her back window with gold as Jo races onto her next adventure.


End file.
